


It makes him feel loved

by cute_lil_fluff



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Izzy sibling bond, Cute Alec, M/M, Nail Painting, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Alec, Sweet Magnus, Young Alec, Young Izzy, Young Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy smiles and lays her bare hand out in front of him as well as he takes the nail polish.</p><p>"No, you can do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It makes him feel loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shabby Abby (KJPearl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/gifts).



> This was completely inspired by a really sweet comment left on my fic ['Pamper Night'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6503647) about baby Alec painting Izzy's nails from [Shabby Abby (KJPearl)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby) or [@abby-not-too-shabby](abby-not-too-shabby.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Thank you to her for letting me steal her idea and write this and I hope she enjoys it.

“Alec?”

Alec is twelve, and curled up on his too-big-bed, legs tucked under a blanket with a book perched in his lap. It's one that he'd found in the very back of the Institute's library, which he'd been working his way through since he'd learnt how to read.

“Alec?” A ten year old Isabelle comes into his room, leaning against the door frame with a small jar in one of her hands, the other stretched out to her side with her fingers meticulously parted.

“Yes, Izzy?” Alec asks, looking up from his book and raising his eyebrows at his sister.

“I need you to paint the nails on my right hand. I can never do it myself without messing up.” She says, coming further into the room to flop down on Alec's bed in front of him, laying her finished hand out before him. Even Alec had to admit that it was very well done, even for a ten year old.

“Why me? Couldn't you just ask mother to do it?” Isabelle scoffs.

“Like mother would ever sit down to do something as trivial and motherly as painting my nails for me. No, you can do it.”

“Iz!” He draws out the syllable of her name, only stopping when she slaps his knee lightly, frowning up at him.

Alec makes a point of sighing as loudly and annoyingly as possible. “Fine.” He untangles his legs from the blanket – failing at his attempt to be graceful – and lies his book face down on the bed next to them, making an effort to save his page.

Izzy smiles and lays her bare hand out in front of him as well as he takes the nail polish. She'd only got one colour, which she'd been given by one of their long-standing trainers for her tenth birthday. It was a pale lilac colour, which contrasted with her skin tone nicely.

Alec carefully unscrews the lid of the jar before taking out the brush, wiping off some of the excess liquid on the neck of the bottle. He puts it on his nightstand then hunches over Isabelle's hand. He grasps her pinky finger to hold it still.

“Hey, don't hurt me!” She says as he squeezes a little to hard. His grip instantly loosens, horrified at the thought that he would ever hurt his baby sister.

“Sorry.”

He brings the brush down to Isabelle's smallest fingernail, hand shaking at the responsibility placed on his shoulders. He wasn't used to dealing with delicate things.

He paints the nail carefully, slowly, tongue poking out from between his lips. He's soon making his way across her whole hand, being cautious to avoid making any mistakes or getting the colour anywhere but on the nail.

He gives the task the usual focus he gives any other task that his trainers or his parents give him. Desperately trying not to mess up or to make anyone angry with him. It's how he does so well in his classes.

When he's done, he puts the lid back on the bottle of polish and smiles when he catches Izzy grinning down at her hand. “Did I do it right?” He asks, glancing at the nails and comparing them to the one's Izzy had done by herself.

“You did them perfect, thank you big brother!” Isabelle squeals, springing forward to wrap her arms around Alec's neck, the newly painted fingers stretched out to the side.

Alec hugs her back, revelling in the embrace from his sister, pressing his nose into to hair to smell the familiar scent of her sweet shampoo. “I love you Iz.” He whispers, pulling back to smile at her and press a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you too, Alec.”

Painting Isabelle's nails becomes a regular thing after that, and it turns into a bit like their sibling bonding time. They sit down together, either in a mutual silence or quiet conversation.

Jace catches them once, and tries to convince Izzy that he could do her nails just as well as Alec can. He couldn't. He ends up covering her fingertips in a dark blue colour, meaning that she has to go back to her room to wipe it off before getting Alec to redo it. They're all laughing hysterically by the end of it though.

Alec thinks that it's the best part of his day.

However, it gets to a point where they're lives get busier. They're constantly going out on missions and Alec has to fulfil all of his duties as acting head of the Institute, that it takes a lot less time for Izzy to just do her nails herself. Now that she can easily do her right hand on her own.

And Alec misses it.

That's why when the opportunity arises, he's instantly offering to do Magnus' nails for him. Because it's more than just making his boyfriend's nails look colourful and pretty, just like Magnus is. It's a time to sit down and be close and be able to talk.

It makes Alec feel relaxed and comfortable and safe and _at home_.

And Alec is almost certain that it's exactly the same for Magnus. From the calm expression on his face and the glint in his eyes as he looks at Alec after he's finished. He always whispers _thank you_ as though Alec has just called him beautiful or given him some expensive gift.

And that makes Alec feel incredible – incredibly happy.

It makes him feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, as always, reblog [it](http://virginshadowhunter-energy.tumblr.com/post/142748090296/it-makes-him-feel-loved-izzyalecmalec) on [my tumblr](virginshadowhunter-energy.tumblr.com)


End file.
